


grate expectations

by joohyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: #justminhyukthings: accidentally screwing up his own proposal, M/M, Marriage Proposal, fluff!!! it's all fluff!!!!, gratuitous use of italics and the word fuck, this fic is half crack and half minhyuk just being whipped for hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohyuk/pseuds/joohyuk
Summary: “Didn’t you just… see me… I justdropped the ring.”“Yes, you did.” Hoseok agrees with a small sniffle. “But I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”





	grate expectations

**Author's Note:**

> i was scrolling through twitter when i saw [this story](https://twitter.com/ABC/status/1069291509479018496) about a guy who proposed and then immediately after dropped the ring through a grate right in the middle of times square, which oddly made me think about minhyuk ?? for whatever reason? 
> 
> this thing is a.) unbetaed and b.) hastily written, but regardless of all that, please enjoy!
> 
> (also, i've literally never seen times square aside from that one scene in the first captain america movie, so bear with me)
> 
> dedicated to crystal !! big smoochies to you!! this is ur unwarranted christmas gift bc i am a poor, broke college student... accept my peaceful offering bitch!!!

"You're shaking."

  
  
Minhyuk turns his head so quickly that Hoseok barely has time to lean back and avoid crashing their faces right into one another.

  
  
They both stop walking, getting lost together amidst the crowd rushing past them in the square. Shoulders bump them gently as people pass by, pushing the two closer and closer together until they're only a few centimeters apart.

  
  
"It's _cold_." Minhyuk whines, if not a little defensive.

  
  
Hoseok blinks, brows furrowing the tiniest amount at Minhyuk's response, but the look is gone as soon as it appears.

"Yeah," he agrees easily, wrapping his arms tighter around Minhyuk's free arm, "I guess it _is_ a little chilly." He huffs out a breath, fog billowing out from between his lips. Hoseok laughs.

  
  
Minhyuk can't help but smile fondly at the other, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Despite the rather sweet distraction that is Hoseok, the other hand Minhyuk's got stuffed in his coat pocket sweats around the small velvet box tucked inside.

  
  
The two keep walking, crossing streets and staring at the dazzling displays of all the billboards and signs. The night is ridiculously pretty, save for the fact that there are no stars in the sky, a fact that Hoseok points out, grumbling.

  
  
"You're really _complaining?_ In a place like _this?_ " Minhyuk snorts. Of course, only Hoseok would, but Minhyuk laughs; one of his more favorite qualities about Hoseok is his honesty.

The two of them find themselves staring up at the sky like a couple of idiots. Not that Minhyuk minds, because he'd rather be one half of a couple of idiots than be an idiot all by himself. "And besides," Minhyuk adds, turning to stare at the elder with a grin, "there’s no stars tonight because they’re all in your eyes.”

They both ignore the fact that that’s _really not_ the case because, you know, _pollution_ and whatnot. But regardless of that, Hoseok blushes and turns his face away, biting back a smile that’s valiantly trying to push its way through.

  
Hoseok punches Minhyuk lightly on the arm when their eyes finally do meet. "Cheesy," he mumbles as he tries, and fails, again to hide his smile. This time, it’s behind the hand that’s not punching feebly at Minhyuk.

  
Minhyuk's thrown by the sudden flood of emotions that crash through like him like some sort of feelings tsunami as he watches Hoseok get all flustered by his compliment.

They’ve been dating for three years now (and have been since they both stopped training to be idols and decided to help Hoseok's mother open up a cafe), but Hoseok has always made it feel as though their relationship was still young, new. It's always been fun to mess around with and throw compliments at Hoseok because he's always been so expressive about his feelings, about how excited he gets when he sees Minhyuk, his lovestruck remarks and his sweet kisses.

  
But recently, the fondness and the love in his chest changed, manifested itself into thoughts of _forever_ , of commitment to Hoseok and Hoseok only, until Hoseok gets sick of him, at least. Of course, Minhyuk isn’t complaining; he’s fine with their relationship having really been just three years of them being in their honeymoon period, but he’d much rather take Hoseok and have the real thing. A Honeymoon, that is.

“Put a ring on it,” Changkyun had agreed when Minhyuk called him a couple months ago to lament about the situation. It was his one free day off, and Hoseok was at the gym, teaching a CrossFit class or something in the same vein as that.

“Yeah! Get him a ring!” He heard Jooheon shout distantly through the phone. “Get hitched, bitch!”

So he did.

Or he’s _trying_ to, at least.

“It’s all for you, baby,” Minhyuk says, once he shakes himself out of his reverie.

Hoseok snorts. “Loser.”

They’ve been walking for around a solid hour now, slowly and contentedly around the square, and Minhyuk can safely attest to the fact that he might just shit his goddamn pants. The longer they walk, the more antsy he gets. He swears that he could swim in the fucking pool that's currently in his left pocket thanks to all the sweat that’s just been collecting in there.

Not only that, but he can slowly see Hoseok starting to lose steam, the after effects of his jetlag becoming ever more obvious as he slows down. Soon, he’ll want to go back to the hotel and sleep, but Minhyuk’s been hard-pressed on proposing tonight; the rest of their week here is all work, no play. Their schedule will be packed to the brim in order to finalize the location of their second cafe, and Minhyuk knows he won’t have another opportunity if he wants to propose here for a long, long while.

It’s when they stop in front of a particular billboard that Hoseok stares at for a good minute that Minhyuk feels that incredible, overwhelming feeling from earlier bubble through him like a pot that’s been boiling for too long. _Fuck it!_ He decides as he stares lovingly at Hoseok for the billionth time that night, _I’m going to do it!_

While Hoseok is distracted, Minhyuk fishes out the box from the depths of his pocket, fumbling from the nerves. He hasn’t stopped shaking since Hoseok had pointed it out either, which was shitty enough as is, but then Hoseok just had to curl into him and scold him about his wardrobe choices, which made him even more overwhelmed with the affection that started pouring out of him in waves.

Goddamnit. He’s so in love.

“Yah.” Minhyuk calls out to Hoseok. He’s done this so often that he knows the reaction it’ll cause.

“ _Have some respect for your elders—_ ” Hoseok goes to bark out, turning to glare at him so quickly that he nearly trips over himself. His response quickly dies at the tip of his tongue when he sees Minhyuk get down on one knee, and Minhyuk can actually see Hoseok stumble as he halts.

There’s a small crowd beginning to gather around them, watching on in curiosity. Minhyuk ignores them, savoring the surprised look on Hoseok’s face instead.

“Yah.” Minhyuk quips again, just to rub it in. Hoseok doesn’t even react this time, staring at Minhyuk with wide eyes. “I love you a lot,” Minhyuk begins as he holds out the ring, “it’s actually kind of gross how much I love you.

“When we first met, I already knew you would be the best friend I’ve always dreamt of. You were funny, sweet, _kind_. You single-handedly got me through training all those years ago, and you even cheered for me when I decided I didn’t want to be an idol anymore.” It hasn't even been a minute, and yet Hoseok already has tears streaming down his face as Minhyuk talks. _Sap_ , Minhyuk thinks to himself as he rambles. “And you even left the damn company with me, despite how badly you wanted to make and share your music. Now we just make bread together. Literally.”

They both laugh.

“This speech is kinda good,” Minhyuk remarks to himself quietly, but Hoseok hears it and snorts. “Might use it for our wedding.” He adds off-handedly, which makes Hoseok flush even more. “Wow. I know I’m rambling but fuck it, Hoseok. I can’t help it; you make me so nervous.” The elder looks down at him so fondly through his tears, and the feeling he’s now felt a billion and one times pushes through him until he can’t take it anymore.

“I’m just—okay, I take that back. Honestly, _fuck it_. Fuck this speech. I’m stalling, for who knows what, but I don’t think I can take this any longer. Lee Hoseok, will you do this loser the honor of marrying him? Marrying me, I mean. Marry me, not the loser.”

“You _are_ the loser though,” Hoseok responds quietly, sniffling. And Minhyuk would be offended if he wasn’t so nervous about Hoseok’s answer.

“Why do you look so scared, Minhyuk? You already know what I’m gonna say. _Yes! Hell_ fucking _yes!_ ”

Hoseok makes to launch himself at Minhyuk, new tears streaming down his face. The crowd erupts into cheers behind them as Hoseok bowls into him, throwing them both to the ground.

Minhyuk lands with a hard thud, the ring slipping from between his fingers and falling into the grate underneath him.

Everyone falls dead silent, staring in shock at the scene which has taken a drastic turn.

All Minhyuk can do is stare, unblinking, through the bars of the grate, the shining ring that twinkles from its depths. He feels like crying. Or throwing up. Or _both_. Both sound equally fitting.

His eyes fall shut, defeated.

Hoseok’s probably going to say _sike!_ and leave him now. He’ll most likely find a new guy, a better guy; one that won’t drop a ring in a fucking grate right after proposing. Minhyuk won’t judge. It’s understandable, even.

Now he’s just waiting for the other ball to drop.

“Oh my god.” Hoseok says breathlessly, breaking the silence that's befallen them. 

Minhyuk opens his eyes to look up at Hoseok, who’s sitting on his chest. To his surprise, Hoseok’s eyes are alight with mirth. His smile is so wide that Minhyuk wonders idly if it hurts to smile with that much intensity. He’s got red eyes and an equally red nose to match, but it's clearly evident to Minhyuk that he’s _glowing_.

“Oh my god,” Hoseok repeats, through his tears, pulling Minhyuk up to him in a hug, “you big, bumbling _idiot_. You dropped the ring.” He cries out fondly, despite the whole situation. He giggles as he presses kisses all over Minhyuk’s face. “That’s so _you_. God, I love you so much.”

“So you’re _not_ gonna break up with me?” Minhyuk asks.

The elder pulls away, his arms still wrapped around Minhyuk's neck, brows furrowed in confusion. “ _What?_ Why the fuck would I break up with you?” He pauses, his eyes going wide as his mind chugs through a variety of thoughts at sonic speed.

“Are you breaking up with me? Are you trying to take your proposal back? What the fuck, Minhyuk! No takesies-backsies!"

Hoseok goes quiet. "Please don’t say sike.”

Silence.

“No? I’m not saying… sike…” Minhyuk whispers in his confusion. “Didn’t you just… see me… I just _dropped the ring_.”

“Yes, you did.” Hoseok agrees with a small sniffle. “But I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

“So..." Minhyuk says hesistantly, "we’re still getting married, right?” The younger asks.

“Yes, we're still getting married!" Hoseok cackles, very much like the demon he's proven himself to be. "God, you make me wanna marry you right now, you loser.” He grins at Minhyuk, and Minhyuk can see the emotions that he’s been feeling all this time manifested in Hoseok’s own eyes.

He looks so beautiful like this, beaming and lit by the multi-colored screens surrounding them. He’s perfect, even despite the fact that he has snot running down his nose and his eyes are red and very well on their way to getting puffy.

Minhyuk surges up and kisses Hoseok square on the mouth and it’s all perfect. He’ll drop that ring again and a million times more after that if it means Hoseok will say yes, in this universe and all the others.

But still...

“Someone should really get that ring out of there,” Minhyuk says some time later, when they’re both calm and collected. Minhyuk wraps his arm around Hoseok's waist, pulling him to his side. The two stare into the grate, where the ring winks up at them under the light of Minhyuk’s phone flashlight. “Shit was expensive," he grumbles under his breath.

“You’ll be fine.” Hoseok snorts. “And if anything, you could just buy me a Ring Pop.”

Minhyuk eyes him warily.

“It’s the thought that counts right?” The elder adds, “and besides, I saw a candy store earlier while we were walking, and I’ve been dying for some sugar. This new diet’s literally been killing me.”

* * *

Later in the evening, Minhyuk gets a call from the local police station.

“They got the ring,” Minhyuk explains as he shrugs on his jacket, already making his way to the door. Hoseok, on the other hand, sits in his robe on their hotel bed, hair dripping wet from the shower. “I’m gonna go get it.”

Hoseok nods, humming around the Ring Pop sitting on his left ring finger. “Good thing you left that note there, huh?” Hoseok asks, making to stand. “I’ll come with you.”

Minhyuk tsks. “No way.” He walks back across the length of the room, stopping in front of Hoseok just to run the towel around the elder’s neck through his still-wet hair. “It’s cold, and you’ll get sick. I don't want to deal with your gross, snotty ass for the rest of the week.”

“Okay.” Hoseok agrees, ignoring the fact that Minhyuk just out-right dissed him, “but you better come back soon to warm me up. Don’t want to keep your _fiancé_ waiting all alone in the cold, hm?” He stares up at Minhyuk with hooded eyes and a smirk. Hoseok reaches up to curl his hands around Minhyuk’s, which are still on the towel. Minhyuk rolls his eyes but can’t keep the smile off his face.

“Sir yes sir.”

And Hoseok finally lets him go, but not before leaning up and pressing a kiss to Minhyuk’s lips.

“Run along now,” Hoseok says, a small smile gracing his features. He shoos Minhyuk away, but doesn’t make to move. “Oh, and while you’re at it, get me another Ring Pop.”

Minhyuk huffs out a laugh, bumping their foreheads together gently. “You're gonna get cavities," Minhyuk warns, "your teeth will rot."

“I don’t mind.”

“Fine, whatever you say.” And just because he can now, Minhyuk adds: “anything for my future husband.”

Hoseok squeals in delight, the peal of his laughter spilling and echoing across the room. He dips his head in the junction of Minhyuk’s neck.

“I hate you.” Hoseok mumbles fondly a moment later, pushing Minhyuk away from him and towards the door, for real this time.

“Sheesh. I propose and _this_ is the love that I get.” Minhyuk opens the door, leaning back as Hoseok throws a scarf around Minhyuk's neck. “I’m actually leaving now,” he says, stepping out of the threshold.

Hoseok nods fervently, but goes to kiss him again.

“Love you,” he says. And with a devilish grin, he's shutting the door in Minhyuk’s face. Minhyuk can't even pretend to be offended, not when he can hear Hoseok squealing through the door, laughing in excitement and most likely jumping on the bed.

  
And then Minhyuk _finally_ leaves, the flavor of Hoseok's strawberry Ring Pop still clinging to the corners of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far: thank u 
> 
> i can't believe this is my first mx fic... it's just crack
> 
> [generic youtuber voice] if u liked this video pls like comment and subscribe!!! 
> 
> but seriously feel free to leave comments! anon hate or otherwise,,, wheeze
> 
> okay i'm done talking,,, hehe i love u so much ! thank u for reading!!! i hope u have an amazing day!! BIG SMOOCHIES!!!!


End file.
